pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP084: Hungry for the Good Life!
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis After winning the Fen Badge from Crasher Wake, Ash and co. decide to head to the next Gym, or contest, whichever comes first. During their trek, it starts to rain. As they try to get out of the rain, they find a cute little Azurill and it's caretaker, a maid named Monica, who invites them to stay at the luxurious mansion of her employer, Mr. Backlot. During their stay, they find many adorable Pokémon, and a Swinub with an appetite as big as that of Lina Inverse. Can they be able to curb it's overeating, and what new skills will Dawn acquire? Episode Plot As the heroes return to Hearthome City, they see a storm is approaching. Suddenly, they spot in a bush a Cleffa. They spot a woman, who found it. The heroes ask if it is her Pokémon. The woman responds it is the Pokémon of the owner of the mansion, Mr. Backlot. The woman is Monica, a maid working for Mr. Backlot. As usual, Brock flirts with her, causing Croagunk to Poison Jab him. It is raining, so the heroes run towards the mansion. The owner, Mr. Backlot, welcomes them and offers them to stay as long as they like. Monica prepared food for the Pokémon - some Pichu, Igglybuff and Azurill. Mr. Backlot confirms they are all his and usually they play in the garden. Piplup is hungry, so the heroes send their Pokémon to have dinner. As the Pokémon eat, they spot a Swinub, who interrupts everyone and eats their food. Dawn's Pokémon are angry, but Monica prepared a big pile of Poffins. Mr. Backlot speaks that Swinub lives in the forest and comes here with a big appetite. Swinub ate all the Poffins and has a nap. Mr. Backlot offers them to have dinner and then tomorrow play in the garden, an offer that the heroes accept. Team Rocket sees this and plan to steal the Pokémon, except Swinub. As they have dinner, Dawn asks Monica if they can use the kitchen. Later, the heroes are making Poffins. Monica gives Dawn some berries so she can use them to make the Poffins. Ash tells Monica he won the Pastoria City's Gym Battle and wants to compete in the Sinnoh League. Dawn confesses she admires his strength, but wants to be a Top-Coordinator as well. Dawn made the Poffins and Piplup is about to eat them, but Swinub charges and eats them. Dawn puts them away, even if Swinub wants some. Ash offers his own, but Swinub does not want to. Ash tries to prove it wrong and eats one, but realizes it tastes awful as it looks. Monica realizes that Swinub likes Dawn's Poffins, so Dawn gives them to it and promises to make more, this time even for Piplup. Next day, the Pokémon are having fun. Dawn comes with some Poffins. Swinub sees them and jumps to eat them. Dawn stops it, as she has even some more for Swinub, specially designed. She admits she had to spend the whole night to bake all of them. Suddenly, all the Pokémon fall down a deep hole; Team Rocket took all of them. Monica comes to report all the food has disappeared. Before they depart, Ash and Dawn jump on the robot, but the former falls down, so the latter needs to save them all. Suddenly, Team Rocket disappears after releasing some smoke. Dawn promises the Pokémon to get them back and switches a lever, causing the Pokémon to be free. Suddenly, Swinub smells something and charges, destroying a part of the wall. Dawn spots that Swinub is eating the food Team Rocket stole, but suddenly, they fall down. Luckily, they fall down on a bush, breaking their fall. Still, Swinub follows Team Rocket's scent. Swinub found some berries, though it continues to search. Swinub tackled a tree to get some fruit. Dawn sees the fruit, reminding her of Piplup and begins to feel miserable. Swinub smells something else, so Dawn goes to search for it. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is eating food, pleased with their progress. Swinub came and used Take Down to knock Team Rocket down. James sends Carnivine and Jessie her Yanmega. Yanmega uses Steel Wing and Carnivine goes to Bite, but get frozen by Swinub's Ice Shard. Swinub uses Take Down to crash the robot, freeing all the Pokémon. Ash, Brock, Monica and Mr. Backlot came as well, pleased to have the Pokémon back. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed and Yanmega with SonicBoom, but the attacks collide with Swinub's Ice Shard. With Piplup's BubbleBeam and Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket blasts off. Dawn praises Swinub, who eats the berries. The former thinks a while and proposes the latter to come with them. Swinub accepts and lets itself be caught. Later, Monica tells Dawn there is going to be a Contest in Celestic Town, a town near Hearthome City. Dawn now knows where to go next. Mr. Backlot admits even if Swinub was not his Pokémon, he feels sad. Dawn promises to visit them, with Swinub at her hand. The heroes leave them and goes towards Hearthome City. Debuts Character Mr. Backlot Pokémon Dawn's Swinub Trivia Lisa Ortiz, who was part of the cast back in the 4kids days, returns after being on a three season hiatus to voice Monica. Mistakes *After getting out of Team Rocket's machine, the color of Buizel's collar is the same as the shade of yellow of some of the other Pokémon (most notably on Ambipom, Buneary and itself). *In the Latin America dub, like in Malice in Wonderland!, Monica calls Dawn "May". Gallery Brock is flirting once more DP084 2.jpg Monica gives Poffins to the Pokémon DP084 3.jpg Piplup is hungry DP084 4.jpg Swinub is sleeping after eating DP084 5.jpg Ash tasted his own Poffins DP084 6.jpg Team Rocket depart DP084 7.jpg Dawn and Swinub fall down DP084 8.jpg Team Rocket eat DP084 9.jpg Carnivine and Yanmega get hit DP084 10.jpg Swinub blushes }} Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura